


Unbidden

by PussNHikingBoots



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Again, Dubious Consent, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mental Anguish, for having such a strong low-libido headcanon boy sure does get off a lot, non-con on accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PussNHikingBoots/pseuds/PussNHikingBoots
Summary: Malcolm is playing with himself in the shower, but what finally does it for him is not what he wants.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Malcolm Bright
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Unbidden

**Author's Note:**

> The PS muse has struck again. I opened the door and this is what fell out.

Three weeks. It wasn’t as if he had a _moratorium,_ but It’s been almost three weeks. That was not a big deal to Malcolm Bright, but according to societal norms, a male of his approximate age is doing it three to five times a week, Sometimes more. Granted, normalcy was not his strong point. There were so many more pressing matters to spend his time and attention on. Besides, other than exercise, which he considered more for his mental well-being than physical, he was used to putting his bodily needs on low priority.

But this morning, he had the urge. He stood under the shower and ran his fingers through his hair to get the last of the conditioner out. Then he moved a hand down low and cupped his balls. He felt the weight of them. A little bit heavy. That was good. That could work. He didn’t have to be at the station right away. There were no active cases. Only paperwork from the case they’d just closed, and some cold cases that Gil wanted him to look over. Easy stuff, if a little _boring_ for his taste.

May as well take advantage of the extra time. He wasn’t looking for a long drawn out session - just a little shower get-off to start the day. It seemed like a perfect setup. If he tried masturbating before going to bed, he would just fall asleep before he really got anywhere with it. And forget about waking up. Night terrors and panic attacks were real boner killers. Of course, so were meds and like, half his fucked up life. But he was happy to work with what he had when he had it. And right now he had it.

He got his hands good and soapy and then rubbed the suds all over his half-hard member, being careful to keep out of the direct stream of the shower so it didn’t wash away immediately. He pulled at the flesh, kneading it like clay, coaxing it harder. He deliberately took slower, deeper breaths, increasing the sensation throughout his body. He bowed his head to watch what his hands were doing, and then tilted his head back and closed his eyes to _feel_. He needed to stay connected to the sensations in his body.

“Mmm.” “Aaah.” Little sighs and murmurs escaped his mouth. The noises he made turned him on more.

He wasn’t trying to picture anybody. That didn’t always go well for him. But images were coming to him, unbidden. Dani in her sparkling gown when they crashed the wedding. God, she looked gorgeous! But it wouldn’t do to let himself dwell on her. He had to work with her, and he didn’t want his face to be red the entire time. She would know something was up and try to get him to tell her. No, can’t think of Dani. Eve floated into his mind. Her long blonde hair falling to either side of his cock, her lips engulfing him. Oh yes, that’s good. But also sad. He missed her. Knife in his hand, stabbing at the air too close to her. _What? Where did that come from?_ He shook the image away. Eve riding him from above. The girl in the box. _Oh shit._ Maybe he should just step off the Eve train.

He continued to move one of his hands up and down his shaft in somewhat of a rhythm while the other one pressed into the wall of the shower, steadying himself.

The images continued to stream in. He tried to direct them as best he could. College, Allison, the first girl who let him put his finger up her pussy. It was wet, and he could smell her, and he ejaculated before anything else could happen. He was so embarrassed. College again and he kissed a man for the first time, Ryan, groping each other‘s cocks in a hidden corner of the library. Wiping cum off of their hands onto their jeans and sneaking out of there as if nothing had happened. Quantico, him and a coworker, Pamela, frantically tearing at each other‘s clothes in a supply cabinet. They didn’t want the rest of the team to know. That made it all the more exciting. She had nice breasts, too. He liked breasts. He liked to stick his face in between them and feel the softness of them against his chest. Brooke, straddling her torso and thrusting his hard cock in between her ample breasts as she pushed them together. His mother and father passionately kissing. Ainsley glancing at him with eyes full of deception. _What the-?_ His father, pressing chloroform to the face of the child that he was.

_Please, just let me jerk off in peace._ He willed them all away. He needed to concentrate if he was going to finish this AND enjoy it. Those images didn’t belong in the shower with him. Not while he was trying to get himself off. _My God, Malcolm, you can’t even do this right._ But he continued working his cock, still hopeful. And he was still hard, which was a really good sign. He reached one hand down behind him and pushed his finger into his asshole, moaning. There. That just jumped him up a notch in arousal, bringing him closer to release. The images continued to come. 

Jenna, and trying to be quiet in his college dorm bed so as not to wake his roommate. She was his girlfriend for an entire month. He thought he loved her. Madison, giggling at him while she jerked him off and nibbled at his earlobe. Scooping up the semen with her finger and sucking on it dramatically. Vijay, jabbing playfully at his shoulder. Oh, that one was a surprise! He was not entirely against the idea. Edrisa, with her tiny hands inside a dead body. The girl in the box again. Hammer coming down onto his own hand, by his own hand.

_Fuck._ He can’t- He can’t- It’s not fair. He doesn’t want these images. He wants to go back to the sexy stuff. But he can feel his release building, undaunted. He takes his mind back to college and Quantico. He had some pretty good experiences in both places. The woman in college with the red hair. He never got her name, but she cornered him at a party and kissed him until he was dizzy. Quantico, Julio, the first man to penetrate him. He was scared and awkward and it hurt at first, but Julio was kind and patient. He didn’t regret it.

His breath was coming in heavy gasps now, his hand moving quicker, pressing harder. _Yes_ , encouraging himself onward. Another image, more realistic than he cared to acknowledge. John Watkins stabbing him in the chest with a knife, turning it before pulling it out. Malcolm doubled over in agony and ecstasy, eyes shot wide, mouth pulled apart into a scream, and he shot his load, hard, without meaning to, without realizing it was coming.

His knees buckled under him and he slid to the shower floor, horrified, cock still pulsating. He was in shock. He didn’t know what to do, so he burst out crying. _It’s not fair._ Violence is not supposed to be a part of sex. He didn’t want it. He was ashamed, and he felt like punishing himself.

Maybe a moratorium on masturbation might be what he needs after all. Three months. He can go three months without it.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love comments in general, including criticisms, and welcome corrections to grammar and spelling errors.
> 
> June 2020 note:  
> The PS Muse is super-strong these days. Hit me up with a prompt, if you'd like. Anything involving Malcolm Bright and / or Ainsley Whitly.  
> (Brother/Sistercest is fine, but I won't do parent/child incest. )


End file.
